tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mudkip57430Cool/mew mew power's page in the terrible tv shows wiki
'' Tokyo Mew Mew ''is an anime about five girls with the DNA of endangered animals that save the earth from aliens. Unfortunately, 4Kids dubbed it and even renamed the anime to "''Mew Mew Power". '' After airing the last episode of season 1, 4Kids lost the rights to dub the rest of the anime. Why It Sucks # They renamed the anime. # They changed the plot of every episode. # The removed the Mew Mew marks even though there were important. However, they DO show them in the Mew Mew's debut episodes. # They changed the characters' names to something completely different from their original names. (Example: Ichigo's name became Zoey). # They changed the characters' ages (example: Pudding's age went from 10 to 14). # They changed the villains' species from aliens to their own made-up species that they named "cyniclon". # Speaking of the aliens, they changed their role from wanting to re-claim Earth to wanting to make it their new home. # The dialogue is BARELY translated accurately. # They censored the transformation scenes by removing some parts and their ending poses. # They also removed Lettuce's WHOLE transformation, and only including it in the group transformations. # All of the original music has been replaced. # The twelfth episode is the first episode. # They changed the Chimera Anima's name to "predasite". # Lots (but not all) of the text on signs, computers, etc. have been removed. # In the original, Zakuro wears crosses, goes to church, and even has a cross for a weapon, but 4Kids censored the crosses and weapon so they don't look like crosses and changed the church to an abandoned building. # They changed the weapons' names (example: the MinTone Arrow got changed to "Heart Arrow"). # They also changed the attack names (example: "Ribbon Puring Ring Inferno!" was changed to "Tambourine Trench!"). # This reason is not a big deal, but the Mew Aqua was changed to "Blue Aqua". # Similar to the Mew Aqua, the Mew Pendant was changed to the "Power Pendant". # Too many puns in episode names and dialogue (example: Episode 23's name is "I've Got a Crush on Mew"). # It can be confusing to people who never watched the episodes in Japanese with (or without) subtitles. # The voice actors sound nothing like the Japanese ones. # Ever since 4Kids lost the rights to the series, the second season has never been dubbed. Also, this is the only English dub of the series that exists. # The chopsticks are forks. # They changed Kisshu from having a crush on Ichigo to teasing her too much. Redeeming Qualities # Decent theme song. # Although they changed the music, some of it is catchy. #It may be enjoyable at times. #The voice acting is decent and the lip syncing is good even though the characters sound different. # 4Kids put a little effort. # They made Corina (Mint)'s crush on Renée (Zakuro) a little more obvious, which means 4Kids approves of LGBT. # Zoey (Ichigo)'s catchphrase "Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face!" is a nice catchphrase and not annoying. # It does have some people that enjoy it. # Pudding's ending pose doesn't glitch to a new pose like it does in the original. Category:Blog posts